Ren Klyce
Ren Klyce is an American sound designer. He has been nominated for seven Academy Awards; four for Best Sound and three for Best Sound Editing. He is best known for his frequent collaborations with director David Fincher, having been the primary sound designer on every one of his films since ''Seven'', including The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo. He is also known for his frequent collaborations with Spike Jonze. Filmography * Se7en (1995) - Sound Designer/Effect Supervisor * The Game (1997) - Sound Designer/Supervising Sound Editor * Fight Club (1999) - Best Sound Editing * Being John Malkovich (1999) - Sound Designer * Panic Room (2002) - Sound Designer * Zodiac (2006) - Sound Designer/Re-Recording Mixer/Supervising Sound Editor * The Curious Case of Benjamin Button (2008) - Supervising Sound Editor/Re-Recording Mixer - Best Sound Mixing * Where the Wild Things Are (2009) - Sound Designer/Re-Recording Mixer * The Social Network (2010) - Sound Designer/Supervising Sound Editor/Re-Recording Mixer - Best Sound Mixing * The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo (2011) - Sound Designer/Supervising Sound Editor/Re-Recording Mixer - Best Sound Mixing and Best Sound Editing * Oblivion (2013) - Supervising Sound Designer * House of Cards (2013-) - Sound Designer * Her (2013) - Sound Supervisor * The Boxtrolls (2014) - Supervising Sound Designer/Re-Recording Mixer * Gone Girl (2014) - Sound Designer/Re-Recording Mixer/Sound Supervisor * Inside Out (2015) - Sound Designer * Alice Through the Looking Glass (2016) - Supervising Sound Editor * Star Wars: The Last Jedi (2017) - Sound Designer/Re-Recording Mixer/Supervising Sound Editor * Mindhunter (2017-2018) - Sound Designer *''Incredibles 2'' (2018) - Sound Designer Session discography * Divine Emotion (1988) - Narada Michael Walden - Synthesizer CMI *''Verge of Love'' (1988) - Yoko Oginome - Synthesizer CMI, Percussion Programming * Indestructible (1988) - Four Tops - Synthesizer CMI * Through the Storm (1989) - Aretha Franklin - Synthesizer CMI, Keyboards * Stay with Me (1989) - Regina Belle - Synthesizer CMI * A Night with Mr. C (1989) - Clarence Clemons - Synthesizer CMI * Be Yourself (1989) - Patti LaBelle - Synthesizer CMI * License to Kill (1989) - Gladys Knight - Synthesizer CMI, Sequence Programming * So Happy (1989) - Eddie Murphy - Synthesizers CMI, Emulator II * Good to Be Back (1989) - Natalie Cole - Synthesizers CMI, Emulator II * I'm Your Baby Tonight (1990) - Whitney Houston - Synthesizer CMI, Programming * Kiss Me with the Wind (1990) - Brenda Russell - Synthesizer CMI * Mariah Carey (1990) - Mariah Carey - LinnDrum, Synthesizer CMI, Rhythm Programming * Can You Stop the Rain (1991) - Peabo Bryson - Drums, Percussions, Synclavier, Synthesizer Programming Akai * Emotions (1991) - Mariah Carey - Programming, Synclavier, Synthesizer Akai * H.I.T.S. (1991) - New Kids on the Block - Synthesizer Akai, Synclavier * Trey Lorenz (1992) - Trey Lorenz - Programming, Synclavier, Synthesizer Akai, Producer, Drum Programming, Keyboards * Breathless (1992) - Kenny G - Programming, Synthesizer Akai * Celine Dion (1992) - Celine Dion - Synclavier, Synthesizer Programming Akai * Music Box (1993) - Mariah Carey - Keyboard Programming, Synclavier, Synthesizer Programming Akai, Synthesizer Roland * Penny Ford (1993) - Penny Ford - Drums, Bass Programming, Drum Programming, Synthesizers Fairlight CMI * Passion (1993) - Regina Belle - Programming, Synthesizer Akai * The Colour of My Love (1993) - Celine Dion - Synthesizer Programming Akai * Songs (1994) - Luther Vandross - Additional Programming, Synthesizer Akai * Head over Heels (1995) - Paula Abdul - Drum Programming Additional References External links * Category:Year of birth missing (living people) Category:Living people Category:American audio engineers Category:Sound editors